Haohmaru's Future
by Fire Champion
Summary: Based off the anime movie, Haohmaru life is about to become more complicated!


So finally fanfiction.net has a Samurai Shodown section on this site. All we need now is an Arc the Lad section, anyways ignore my rant. This takes place mostly after the Anime Movie, since I don't know much about the games.   
  
Unless you don't count the first one, and everything else I been told. So I'm trying to keep it simple. This isn't my best story, and was somewhat rushed. So hope you like it.  
  
----------  
  
HAOHMARU'S FUTURE  
  
The wind blew slowly across land, where a battle was once fought between the forces of the evil Ambrosia against the six holy warriors. The sacrificed Amakusa now realizing the truth of what being a samurai was all about, gave her sword to Haohmaru allowing him to vanquish the newly revived god. Meanwhile the village below celebrated their won victory from Amakusa's pawns. The farmers and peasants danced for joy, and it was up to the shogun's Tokugawa to bring justice back to the land. Before Tokugawa accepted his role, he wondered if the six holy warriors would always be there to help them in a time of need.  
  
All the warriors went their separate ways, most of them back to their own home country. Haohmaru though didn't wish for his adventure to end, he wanted it to continue longer. In the beginning his whole purpose for fighting Amakusa was to get revenge. When she caused his whole village to be destroyed due to her minions. She had them kill everyone in the village, even Haohmaru's mother. Later, Haohmaru met the other holy warriors. Galford, Nakoruru, Charlotte, Tam Tam, and Wan-Fu. Of course, he refused to join them. Thinking the fight was only his, and that he didn't need help. But after Charlotte saved his life, he found out he wasn't alone in the fight.  
  
The ronin Haohmaru arrived at his ruin village. The whole place had been in shambles since Amakusa last attacked. He would never forgive Shiro, for her evil deed, though it was through the influence by the dark god's power. He just couldn't let go, he hand buried all the villagers. The only left where all the graves he build for the dead. With little movement in his legs. Haohmaru made his way down deeper into the once happy village. Until coming to the grave site of his late mother, he kneed forward. "Don't worry mother, I'm going to make things right. Rest in peace. I'll take good care of all the children." He concluded clapping his hands finishing his prayer.  
  
The smiling faces of the surviving children he knew and loved for so long, deeply dwelled in his mind. With everyone dead, they we the only ones to survive. Due to this, Haohmaru knew that most of his fun had to stop, no more wild adventures slaying wild demons or bears, or winning dojo signs. Now all the children looked up to him as the only official adult they had left. He couldn't leave them alone long all because of his amusement.  
  
"I'm not going to have the same thing happen twice!" He sworn, at times the warrior blamed himself for the destruction of his village, if only I hadn't went looking for that bear to kill. I could have stayed and protect the village. He would tell himself over and over again constantly. So it made him feel fully obligated into closely watching his little friends. The sight of the cabin, which contain all the children of his village grew into his full view.  
  
"Brother Haohmaru!" They all shouted scampering towards him, before Haohmaru could even make it into the cabin. Upon hearing their voices, he would always flashed a quick smile then drop his sword. Holding out his arms he called. "Hey guys, you missed me?" Almost everyone jump into his reach before they could even hear this. "Come on, take it easy," He called hugging the group of kids. "Don't worry, I'm back to stay for good. But first, we're going to have to re-build our old village." The kids nodded in agreement, though it brought pain memories. "Okay then! All the boys with come with me, while the girls will stay here." Again everyone nodded.   
  
Haohmaru lead the group of young men into their once village home. "We're all need to work, I've asked a neighboring village for help. And thankfully they accepted. So luckily, we won't be the only ones who's have to working. Now while we wait, I need a few of you to come with me to the forest." He said pointing out a few males to help him. "This is what we need to do! Everyone will go into the forest, mark the trees you think we can use for re-construction. We'll worry about chopping it down later. Is that clear, and if any of you run into trouble scream my name. I'll be there in no time, any questions?"  
  
"No, brother Haohmaru." Most of them shouted before quickly running into the forest eager to please their big brother. "Now the rest of you guys stay here, and wait for the other villagers." The rest of the kids nodded happily while Haohmaru walked off. "Guess I'll join them." He said before running into there himself. Upon journeying deeper, the sight of an old Buddhist monk caught his attention. The figure's facial expression seemed to have no eyes what so ever or appeared always closed. He also wore small loose blue robe, accompanied with a Chinese weaving basket on his head.  
  
"Hey old man, what are you doing!?" Haohmaru called. The white bearded man didn't bother listening to him, as he continued his own business of standing calmly in the forest. "Hello.. Is something wrong, or you just can't hear me!? Haohmaru screamed. Within moments, the old man cupped his hands over his ears trying to block out the sudden racket. "Can you be quiet youngster, I'm busy." Haohmaru stood quietly puzzled staring at the old man. "What do you mean your busy, your just standing in the forest!" Haohmaru countered. "Nicotine Caffein, is what they call me." The old man said slightly bowing his head. "Okay," Haohmaru said hesitated. "Old man, I don't know who you are, but if you need help. I'll be more than happy too.."   
  
"My name is Nicotine Caffein, so I would like it if you'll address me to that." He furiously snapped. "Fine Nicotine, now what are you doing here!?" Haohmaru asked once again annoyed. "Thinking." Was the only replied from the old man. "About?" He asked hoping for a straight answer this time.   
  
"Let me answer your question with a question of my own, young one. You wouldn't happen to know any strong warriors perhaps? " Nicotine asked full of wonder. Haohmaru had been taking back by this, it wasn't everyday some nutcase would come around asking about strong warriors. "Yeah.. Me!" Haohmaru replied beaming with pride, pointing to his chest. "I said 'strong'!" The old man clarified snickering away. "Say what! Look old man, or whatever you want to be called. I'm the strongest warrior of all time. So what ever you want, I'm your man."  
  
"Your strong young one, I admit that. But what I need is a stronger fighter. But if you don't believe me, how about we settle this in a fight?" The old man questioned. Haohmaru smiled instantly upon hearing this. "That's a good one, you almost had me going there!" Haohmaru stated, before oddly laughing.  
  
Nicotine started scratching his head wondering what could have caused him to laugh so. "What's so funny, I'm serious. That is if you scare of fighting an old man like myself, well?" Nicotine said with a hearty cracking smile.  
  
Haohmaru eyes narrowed. He couldn't believe he'd been serious. As much as he didn't wish to fight the old man, he had his own code of honor. No matter from what or who. If he received a challenge, he would met and face it head on. Even if it was from an small old boney man like Nicotine Caffein. "Is that a challenge!?" The old man slowly nodded his head, while Haohmaru withdrew his katana.  
  
----------  
  
Okay I should have told you in the beginning, but if you didn't know this Amakusa on the anime is female. Don't know if he was male in the Japanese version, and dressed like that as a joke or because he's gay? But the dub did cut Ukyo out of the movie. So I wouldn't be surprise if anything.   
  
This was only a test version, a rush effort. I wanted to see if anyone liked it before I continued on. So please read, and review. 


End file.
